


Foolish Failures

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Kidnapping, Elves, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Politics, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone actually tries to kidnap the wife of King Megatron.  Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Failures

She wasn't sure what was going on.  She remembered sleeping in her bed alone, Megatron having been away that night after discussions with a visiting noble lord from her kingdom that had gone on so long that he could not ride back that night.  Eclipse had bathed and slept in her bed before being awoken by hands on her mouth and darkness covering her eyes.

 

She remembered being tied up and carried somewhere.  Then she was on something soft, but hard too.  Then the hush, hurried tones of other people and the clopping of hooves.  Eclipse knew she was being taken somewhere.  But where?  And who were these people who had taken her?

 

And now she was still confused and scared.  They had stopped.  People were moving around and she could hear the carriage or wagon (she didn't know which) being pushed around with thuds and large things hitting it.

 

Someone came on and approached her.  She couldn't make out who it was or if it was the same man that had been back here with her for the ride.

 

"Found her!" She couldn't recognize the voice.

 

More came on board and soon someone had helped her sit up.  It was difficult for her to do; she was so tired even with her adrenaline running and she didn't know how long the ride had kept her up for during the time that she was usually sleeping.

 

Gentle hands carefully removed her blindfold, revealing the face of Bloodshed.  He was... Bombrush's son, if she remembered.

 

"Queen Eclipse, are you alright?"

 

She tried to nod, but she was so exhausted and relieved to see a familiar face that she nearly fell over again.

 

"She's weak, someone get a horse and take her to the manor."

 

Eclipse couldn't hear the rest of what was being said.  She was so tired that when she was picked up and carried off that she only remembered hearing a horse neigh before she fell into the blackness that was sleep.

 

XXX

 

She was on something soft.  A hand stroked her hair.  Eclipse was content to rest and let this warm hand continue to play with hair when she remembered last night.

 

Her head flew up only to hurt like mad when she was sitting upright.

 

"It's alright Eclipse," a familiar, dark voice assured her, "You're safe now."

 

She knew that voice.

 

"M-Megatron?"

 

"Yes," her hair was pushed out of her face, "Are you hurt?"

 

Eclipse tried to answer, but ended up lying back onto the soft pillows that she had been buried into.  "Only my head, a little bit…"

 

"You were carted around in a wagon last night by those who thought they could get through my forces."

 

Oh, right.  "They did snatch me from our room in the castle."

 

"Security was light.  Most of our best guards were with me."

 

Eclipse was finally able to open her eyes to look at her husband.  He seemed normal, but the dark circles under his eyes gave away how haggard he was as well.

 

"But you are right.  We let out guard down and some fool thought he could take you away from me and have you for himself."

 

Eclipse was about to agree with him until she realized something.  "Wait, have me for himself?"

 

"Yes."

 

"...You know who-?"

 

"It was blatantly obvious when they found you in a carriage coming towards the fort."

 

"They... brought me here?" That didn't make any sense.  Why would her kidnappers bring her here to where her husband was?  Wouldn't it make more sense to head for the borders?

 

"Apparently, our visiting noble had hoped to leave with more than just permission to trade within our borders."

 

Eclipse blinked before she caught on.  "Lord Fireset..."

 

"It appears he thought he could take my wife away from me to have for himself."

 

"But... But why?"

 

"I have no clue what made the fool think he could snatch you away, annul our marriage, and take you for his own wife," Megatron sighed before he stood up, "But it was a foolish plan nonetheless.  Still, I have to give the bastard some credit.  To bring you here and take you back in his own entourage is a ballsy move.  If it had been executed properly, we may have never found you."

 

Eclipse blinked before slumping back into the covers.  Primus... It had been months since the wedding and practically everyone in the kingdom had seen him complete the conception!  Surely they would have realized that annulling their marriage would be no easy task.

 

"What... who would think that?"

 

Megatron laughed before leaning over to stroke her cheek, "Don't worry about it for now.  Just get some rest.  There's no need to lose sleep over fools who think they can outsmart me."

 

"W-What will you do with him?" Eclipse hoped he wouldn't kill the man.  Regardless of the actions taken, killing Lord Fireset, a very well-known fairy noble, would only make tensions with her kingdom worse.

 

"I'm going to execute him, of course."

 

Eclipse could feel the urge to face palm.  But she managed to keep her hand down, "Execute him?  Do you not understand what that will do with our relationship to my people-?"

 

"I'm sure they will be... considerate once Shockwave tells him of the man's desires to see me assassinated."

 

"A-Assassinated?!"

 

"It why I brought so many of my guards with me to this meeting.  We knew Lord Fireset was interested in killing me.  We know of many nobles, including some of my own countrymen, who would want me dead.  One of Shockwave's spies came to us with the information and we had hoped to try and catch him in the act to... perhaps gain more out of the negotiations."

 

She nodded.  Knowing her husband, she didn't put it past him to not try to trick someone over terms and agreements.

 

"But still, to kidnap you while planning an assassination on me at the same time.  I would say clever if he weren't such a blundering fool who thought I wouldn't notice he was ready to bolt at any minute."

 

There was silence for a while before a knock came to the door.  Eclipse watched as her husband answered only to let in a maid who had a tray of food and tea and an attendant.

 

"My King, Bombrush requests your presence in the dungeons."

 

"His interrogations are done then?"

 

"Yes, My King."

 

"Tell him I'll be there in a while."

 

"Of course, My King."

 

Megatron turned away and walked back to Eclipse's bed as the maid began to set up her breakfast for her.

 

"I'll only be gone for a short while, Eclipse."

 

"Y-You won't kill all of them, will you?"

 

Megatron chuckled.  "Of course not.  Once I know the extent of what those kidnappers know, I may be willing to spare them.  If they agree to work for me, that is."

 

"But you'll still execute some of them, won't you?"

 

"Eclipse.  How can I rule a kingdom if I don't kill off a few people who want me dead to prove a point?"

 

"You know, showing mercy can earn you more respect than just killing everyone."

 

"But it's not as fun," He leaned in and kissed her, "And I need to set an example.  I don't want anyone thinking that kidnapping you will get off with a slap on the wrist.  Who knows what the next one might plan to do with you once they snatch you away from me?"

 

She didn't want to agree, but he had a point.  It wouldn't get rid of the more determined or psychotic ones who might want to do her harm or more, but it would dissuade those like the ones who had attempted it last night from trying again.  And she didn't want to be kidnapped again, so less attempts would make it easier for the guards than to be on watch all the time.

 

"Just... don't torture them."

 

"Their executions will be swift, that I can promise."

 

Eclipse knew he wasn't being completely honest, but at least their deaths wouldn't be a drawn out affair.

 

It was all she could hope for, she thought as Megatron kissed her good bye and left for the dungeons.

 

It was all she could ask for.

 

END


End file.
